Chobits
by YamiHikari02
Summary: a yugioh! version of chobits. ryou bakura is a boy trying to get into college and walks home from work one day and finds a persocom...what will happen after he acivates him
1. Yugi Activates

YamiHikari02:XD hooray I can finally work on this that I've wanted to for ages XD

Ryou: I know what she is up to…and I don't like it

YamiHikari02: I like chicken, I like liver meow mix, meow mix please deliver

Ryou: I don't like the sound of that either…you'll see what I mean too

YamiHikari02: anyway to the disclaimer

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from this fan fic…that means the meow mix…Yu-Gi-Oh and Chobits 

Chobits- Yu-Gi-Oh! Style

People would say that the world has become a lot more convenient…I guess they're right.

They say it's all thanks to the Cybernetic Companions built in labs to make out lives easier.

**PERSOCOMS- **Beautiful, obedient, fully functional…they're perfection.

Chapter 1

Outside a restaurant there was a guy taking out the rubbish which looked quite heavy as he was having a hard time lifting it but after a while he got it out and gave a sigh of relieve.

This guys name is Ryou Bakura…and he was a 19 year old student….or would be if he had got into college…which he didn't.

Now he has to go to cram school and sit entrance exams…and pass to get into college…cram schools teaches you in six mouths what 4 years of high school didn't.

"Damn parents sending me here…and what's worse they pulled my allowance how the hell is that going to work" Ryou though as he rubbed his shoulder after lifting that heavy rubbish can.

"because of that I had to get a job….damn parents." As Ryou finished thinking he entered the building that he had come out of before as he went to another guy and said "hey Mr.Devlin I have put the trash outside, is it ok if I can go home now" Ryou said as he looked at his boss

The bosses name was Duke Devlin and he owned this restaurant was typing away at a computer and next to him was a girl…with a wire going from her head "so that must be the new computer that he got" Ryou thought to himself as duke turned and looked at him and said "she's got a great body eh?...powerful CPU to boot…you got a Persocom back home Ryou?"

Ryou shook his head and said "heh heh I WISH, I don't even have a laptop"

Duke just laughed then said "she makes a good laptop too, if you know what I mean…one of PCN's latest models…sharp as a tack" Duke said with a smile on his face then continued "boots up in no time flat…she's hooked up to the net too…and if your thinking of upgrading any time soon, you can't beat the PCN-652-4"

Duke got up and whacked Ryou on the back saying "forget dogs, my boy, a persocom's the best friend a man can have...and also women…since they have male versions too now"

Ryou pretended to smile as he said "yeah I guess…anyway I'm off" ryou said as he went to get changed into a striped shirt and a blue jacket with jeans.

Once he was dressed ryou picked up his school bag and said "see you guys tomorrow" as the other workers waved bye to Ryou.

Ryou was walking home from his work while thinking about something "DEAD END JOB, CHEAP ASSED PARENTS…THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I HAVE THE CASH FOR A PERSOCOM"

This time without thinking Ryou spoke out loud "of course I want one…I want someone to read me my e-mail, I want to play games, I want to download the latest porn….wait a minute" ryou said looking at the cat next to him who looked in shock "did I just say that out loud…oops…guess I've been living alone for too long"

Ryou started to walk again and thinking "this just…sucks. At work AND school EVERYONE'S got a persocom but ME…with the wages I'm making, I'd be dead before I could save up enough" Ryou though sighing then continued thinking "I've gotta get more money, but I need a better job, I have to get into college…and again I'd be dead before I could save up enough" Ryou once again sighed as he once again started talking out loud "it's wouldn't have to be top of the line…just as long as she…or he whatever is cheaper…it don't matter to me, had smooth casing and nice curves…perfect for spreadsheets, word processing and household accounting"

Ryou carried on walking as he spoke out loud once again "who am I fooling? It's not like you find persocoms lying around" as ryou said that he spotted something lying in the rubbish and screamed.

There was a boy lying in the middle of the rubbish with nothing but bandages all around him covering the private areas as well his arms and legs being tied up.

Ryou screamed once more "there's a boy tied up in the garbage"

Ryou started to walk up to him then stopped "is he dead…was he murdered" Ryou said as he went up to the boy and looked at him "wait a minute" he said finding something then sighed "I thought you were a corpes but your just a persocom…that's good" Ryou said sighing as he started to get up then realised "wait a minute…someone threw him away…so that means noone would mind or care if I take him" Ryou said as he gave a smile "he's mine" he said holding him "I'll take you home and fix you up…one mans trash is another mans treasure…I'm just doing my part to help with the city's waste disposal problem, they're always telling us to recycle" Ryou said as he tried to pick the boy up "crap he's heavy…he weighs a tonne…which makes me wonder what he is made of" Ryou said as out of the bandages a disk falls out onto the floor as Ryou finally starts moving off with the boy…leaving the disk behind.

Ryou walked while carrying his new persocom all the way back to his house.

As he got to his flat he got out his keys and unlocked the door.

He opened the door and entered shutting the door behind him and laid the boy persocom on the floor.

Ryou went to the floor breathing hard as he said "I'm being serious but when we get you running your going on a diet…now let's get a look at you" Ryou said going to the persocom and looking

"these new com's look just like humans…but persocoms have odd hair… but apart from that, they're softer,prettier…come to think of it…this one acully looks brand new. What was it doing in the trash anyway…oh well they must have chucked it when the new models came out…silly people…what a waste…but don't worry I'll make good use of you…now let's start you up…"

after a while…or in this case about 4 to 5 hours later of looking for the on switch Ryou shouted "WHERE'S THE GODDAMN ON SWTICH?...I've looked everywhere that you can look on a boy…everyone I know…except….oh dear god please not there" Ryou said freaking out and moved away abit "well it is the only place that I haven't checked yet…what am I thinking…he is just a machine…that's all he is…there is nothing dirty about it…everyone needs a computer….right" Ryou said as he held the persocom boy near him and put his hand up the bit that was covered.

Ryou felt around "even though he is a computer this still is weird" as he found a switch and he turned it on.

As he did the boys eyes opened as the bandages started to come off and the boy persocom sat on the floor looking at Ryou…bandages still covering his private area as he tilted his head and opened his mouth and said "yugi"

Ryou looked at the boy as he also tilted his head in confussion as he said "huh…Yugi?"

"Yugi" the boy said as he went closer to Ryou "Yugi….is that your name" Ryou had managed to say as Yugi jumped on him and held him "wait a second I just turned you on what are you doing"

Yugi tilted his head nad went near Ryou as he once again says "Yugi"

Ryou blushed as he said in his head "my very own persocom…you know…a guy could get use to this"

YamiHikari02: Well there you have it…the first chapter…I have never written that must in one chapter before

Ryou: well you don't know….you made me like porn I'm not amused

YamiHikari02: sweatdrop sorry but I want to do heartshipping type thing…it was either you or Yugi

Ryou: good point

YamiHikari02: anyway hope you enjoy and thanks for reading


	2. Yugi Has 'No Data'

Lisa: yep I'm back with chapter 2…reason I did not finish this sooner is because I have a huge panic attack because 2 of my manga books were missing so I wouldn't of been able to write chapters XD…but I have found them and I'm happy again so lets cnontinue

Ryou: wish she still lost them

Disclaimer- I do not own chobits or yu-gi-oh!...i do own my pjs that I'm wearing and are cold in…damn pjs

Chobits- Yu-Gi-Oh! Style

Morning had come as Ryou Bakura was in bed sleeping as the sun started to rise up and blinded Ryou as they shone though the window.

Ryou sat up and said as he looked at the window "it's so bright…note to self I gotta get some blinds on that damn window…but then gain like I can't afford blinds" Ryou said as he sighed and looked over to his right as he saw a little boy with tri coloured hair lying in his bed with nothing but a t-shirt on.

The little boy sat up and looked at Ryou as he said "Yugi"

Which screamed and backed into a wall very scared as the little boy sat up and looked at Ryou worried.

Ryou sat up against the wall as he realised "oh yeah that's right I almost forgot about my big find…silly me" Ryou said with a smile.

"Yugi" the little boy said confused as Ryou went over to him and looked at the boy in the eyes and said "can you actually say anything else other than that word?"

the boy looked even more confused as he once again said "Yugi"

Ryou looked around the boy as he said "I wonder if you're defective. Maybe you belong in the trash after all"

Yugi gripped Ryou's shirt and looked worried at him at the mention of the trash.

Ryou looked back at the little boy and said "hey don't look like that" he patted the boy on the head as he continued to talk "after breaking my back to get you here you can bet I'll find a way to use you"

As ryou said that the little boy smiled and hugged Ryou saying "Yugi" which knocked Ryou to the floor as he said in his head "he really is adorable isn't he…so soft and warm…if it weren't for the hair I'd think he was human…now I understand why those guys like to give their persocoms names."

Ryou finally managed to sit up as he said "well I can't keep calling you persocom now can't we"

The boy looked confused as he said "Yugi"

"Huh…Yugi…that's a cute name. Do you mind if I call you Yugi?"

The boy now named Yugi looked at Ryou and slowly a smile came to his face as he jumped on Ryou to hug him saying "Yugi" quite happily.

"awwwwwww he's so cute and warm and so soft" Ryou said in his head as he realised and put Yugi at arms length as in his head he was shouting "WHAT AM I THINKING HE'S A COMPUTER!!!!!"

Yugi just looked confused as he said looking at Ryou "Yugi?"

"he's a computer yeah that's it's a computer let's figure out how to make it do computer things…like e-mails, spreadsheets, web browsing" Ryou said thinking as Yugi just said once again "Yugi"

Ryou clicked his fingers as he said "oh yeah…I know it's around here…" Ryou said looking through dirty laundry and magazines which he threw and Yugi picked up and looked at.

Ryou picked up a book and looked at the cover which said 'persocoms for dummies' as Ryou smiled and said happily "found it"

Ryou turned and looked at Yugi "here we go! Now we can figure out how to…" ryou didn't finish his sentence as he saw what Yugi was doing.

Yugi was doing rude posses from the magazine he was reading as Ryou looked shocked as he looked down then went to grab the magazine as he said "oh shit"

Ryou held the magazine close with his back towards Yugi as he said in his head "okay keep clam Ryou…it's a machine…like a toaster…or a microwave"

Ryou after a while turned around and looked at Yugi who was sitting on his knees as Ryou spoke to Yugi "now, sit down and be still"

Yugi just looked confused since he was already sitting as Ryou opened to a page in the dummied book and read "cheaking your persocom' system settings…press the anterior button somewhere in their hair to access the component video cables….wait a minute I THOUGHT THIS BOOK WAS FOR DUMMIES!!!!...oh well here we go" Ryou said still holding the book as he serched in Yugi's hair and found the cables and read again "connect the cables to your television input"

Ryou went over to his TV with the cable which came out of Yugi's hair as he said "I hope this works. My TV is a piece of crap…doesn't even have plasma screen" Ryou plugged the cables to the TV and went back to Yugi as he said in his head "you hear about all the time…a guy finds a nice girl…or boy, takes him or her home…he or she's always cute…then it turns out she or he's got some sort of special powers…and he or she'll fall madly in love with the guy…she or he'll do all sorts of things…like cooking, cleaning and other stuff…happens all the time…I've seen it on TV…it's that dumb luck that only can happen when you've got a fairy godmother granting all your wishes."

Yugi just said "Yugi" while looking at Ryou

"MY LUCK IS FINALLY STARTING TO CHANGE"

Ryou looked at the book "okay…once connected your persocoms programmed specs will display on the screen…huh specs what's that?" Ryou said as he looked at the screen which said in cap locks 'NO DATA' "huh" Ryou said as he read the book again once more and read on "if 'no data' appears…all data has been lost or has not yet been installed…in this case you must first purchase and install operating system software before operating your persocom"

Ryou put down the book as he shouted "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'D GET MY PERSOCOM FROM THE TRASH IF I COULD AFFORD SOFTWARE YOU STUPID BOOK"

Ryou put his arm over his eyes as he cried saying "what happened to my fairy godmother"

As he was saying that Yugi looked at him and copyed his movement of him and covered his eyes with his arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: well there is chapter 2 for the moment...i'm sleepy

Yugi: is it because it's 9:30 at night when you finished this

Lisa: thats the reason

Yugi: ok then go to sleep then

Lisa: screw that i'm going to do something

Yugi: ok then


	3. Ryou And Joey Try To Find Yugi's Maker

Lisa: it's been a long time since I did this one…so here goes nothing

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or Chobits

Chobits- Yu-Gi-Oh! Style 

It was a cram school day as Ryou walked the whole way there.

As he got there he sat at his desk and slumped his head to the desk waiting for everyone else to turn up.

Ryou felt a pat on his back as his head lifted up to see the face of someone he knew.

The guys name was Joey Wheeler who had blonde hair and brown eyes. Joey stood there and said "morning Ryou…dude you look like you were hit by a bus!"

Ryou didn't look amused as he put his face back into the desk and spoke "can it, Joey. Let me suffer in peace."

"What's wrong Ryou? You feeling ok? You look like your going to puke" Joey said as he took his bag off his back and put it on the desk as Ryou's face was still in the desk "oh, no, I'm fine. I only feel like an angel who was sitting on cloud nine, playing my harp without a car in the world, when all of a sudden, my wings were ripped off, sending me plummeting down to hell and the sulphurous abyss of pure misery."

"Had rough night huh" Joey said as he sat down next to Ryou who had lifted his head up a bit.

The teacher walked in and spoke "if everyone will please take their seats" as she said that as everyone took their seats.

"Oh Miss Valentine!" Ryou said his head up looking at the teacher.

She was called Mai Valentine and she had long blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Now did you all finish your book reports?" Mai said as one of the students said "they're not book reports they're essays…this is a cram school"

"Humour me" Mai said with a smile "it's always been my dream to be an elementary school teacher."

"Isn't Miss Valentine great?" Ryou said as Joey replied to the question with another question "you think so?"

"Are you kidding Joey she's hot" Ryou said looking at Joey as he saw Joey's face had changed "what's with Joey" Ryou thought to himself as Joey leaned over and spoke nearly like a whisper to Ryou "so, you going to tell me about your fall from heaven to hell then?"

"Oh right" Ryou said in a whisper to Joey as Mai noticed "Ryou, Joey! Do I have to send you two to the principal's office?"

"Come over after class and we'll talk about it then" Ryou said in a whisper as he looked forward as Joey nodded and replied "sure thing"

After cram school was over Joey walked home with Ryou to Ryou's place and as they were walking Ryou had told Joey what had happened "you found a persocom in the trash?" Joey said looking shocked as Ryou nodded his head as Joey once again spoke "dude, that's awesome!"

"That's the thing it's not awesome" ryou said looking at Joey as they got to Ryou's flat door as he got his keys and put them in the lock "anyway come see for yourself" Ryou said as he opened the door.

When they opened the door they saw Yugi laying on his front in one of Ryou's shirts "whoa" Joey said looking at the small boy persocom as Joey noticed that the shirt was very baggy on the boy.

Yugi was reading a magazine as he looked up at the two boys and looked confused as to who Joey was.

"Ryou Bakura! Congratulations on getting laid…by a boy" Joey said slapping Ryou on the back, as Ryou did not look amused by what Joey just said

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE PERSOCOM!" Ryou said looking at Joey looking pissed.

"Oh I see" Joey said as he went and sat in front of Yugi who was now sitting up as Joey put his bag to the floor "not afraid to score with a persocom then Ryou" he said with a cheeky smirk as he looked pissed "he sure is a cute model" Joey continued to speak "what are you so pissed about?"

"Yugi" Yugi said slightly tilting his head in confusion as Joey looked at him "I think he's broken…Yugi's the only thing that he can say" Ryou said as he finally sat down "I tried plugging him in, but it said there was no data." Ryou said with a sigh as he once again spoke "I guess I need to buy an operating system or something…she was free, but I still have to throw down cash" Ryou said as his head went down.

"No OS you say?" Joey said looking confused "no way"

"Look I don't get it either, but I distinctly remember it saying no data" Ryou said looking at Joey who was looking at Yugi…who was just looking confused not understanding what was going on.

"That's weird, he shouldn't be able to move without an OS" Joey said looking at Ryou who now was the one looking confused as Yugi just sat there "Really is it That important" Ryou said as Joey nodded "yep without an OS, a persocom is just an oversized doll."

"You don't say…you know lots about computer shit right?" Ryou said as Joey once again nodded "do you think maybe you can help me figure out what's wrong with him?" Ryou asked

"Hmmmm. Mind if I play around with him a little bit?" Joey asked, as Ryou looked confused and concerned "p… play around what do you…" as Ryou was about to say 'mean' Joey had lifted up the shirt that Yugi was wearing revealing his chest "very nice" Joey said as Ryou just looked shocked "now let's find out where you came from then" Joey said as he looked around the area as Ryou freaked.

"No marks here…this must not be a PCN model then…no luck" Joey said putting the shirt down and lifted up Yugi's legs as Ryou freaked even more "YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Ryou said as he tried to pull Joey away as Joey replied "if I remember correctly, NAC tags their units down here…so I'm just checking…take a chill pill Ryou" Joey looked "not here, either." He put Yugi's legs back down who just looked confused as to what was going on.

"You have to chill Ryou, I'm just looking for his serial number…are you sure your going to be able to handle him Ryou?" Joey said with a smile as Ryou looked annoyed "what are you talking about Joey?! He's just a machine, of course I can handle him" Ryou said as he folded his arms as Yugi was on his feet and was bent over and looked up to see what Joey was looking up their for "Yugi?" he said as he looked not understanding what was up their.

"That's strange, I can't identify the manufacturer. Let me get my laptop out and he will be able to help" Joey said as he got his bag and zip it open it up "hey Mokuba its time to come out"

As Joey said that a small pocket sized persocom that looked like a boy came out of the bag "oh man! So that's a laptop…their so tiny" Ryou said looking at the small persocom who was now sitting on top of the bag as Joey spoke "yeah they are really handy…he's perfectly portable and since he's so small so you could just put him in the pocket…so you don't have to buy a extra seat on a train like you do with the bigger kinds of persocoms"

As the small persocom called Mokuba sat their Joey went and pulled something out from his head like a lead "is his data port in his hair?" Joey asked as Ryou nodded "yeah it is"

"Can you open it for me?" Joey asked as Ryou did what Joey said "sorry about this Yugi. We'll just need to get your lead…it will just take a second" Ryou said as Yugi sat there as Ryou pulled the lead out of his hair as Yugi said "Yugi" with a smile on his face.

"You named him Yugi then?" Joey asked as Ryou nodded "well…I had to call him something and Yugi was all he says"

Joey joined the lead to his laptop "okay Mokuba, lets run a class-one diagnostic, see if you can find her manufacture model number and processor power…okay" Joey said as the small persocom Mokuba nodded and went into a trance like state.

All of a sudden Mokuba went limp as stream came from him as Joey freaked "WHAT THE HELL! YOUR PERSOCOM JUST KILL MY LAPTOP!!"

"What…he's dead?" Ryou said looking at the small laptop as Joey was in tears "and I've just got done upgrading him! His processor was more powerful than most PCS! How could this of happened" Joey said looking at ryou "that's no ordinary persocom. It's unregistered! It shouldn't even exist!"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou said looking at Joey who was looking right back at him as Yugi sat on his knees wondering what was going on.


End file.
